federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - April, 2389
This page chronicles posts #19261-19381 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2389. *CP - March, 2389 *CP - May, 2389 Earth Plots Fourth Week Preparing to move, MARIAME LOMAX says her goodbyes to everyone, including ANTHONY NORAD whom she encourages to come with her to Bajor – though he declines. Cardassia Plots First Week When MERIK EVEK has LALI MUNROE at the movies and she pays TOREL DAMAR to leave them alone, things escalate as she gets touchy-feely. They get into an argument before she makes him kiss her with her abilities then Lali storms off. Fourth Week Convinced she can get MERIK EVEK to like her, LALI MUNROE sees him at school and uses her abilities to get him to like her – but gets more than she bargains for when he wants more adult attention. Bajor Plots First Week After their double date, KESS PORGOIT and KARYN DAX-WOLFE really talk about how weird boys are and attempt to try and understand them better. KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA get to the planet and move into their new house. Going through room by room the children, DRAKEN LIU-DHOW, ELLIANA DHAJA, AIDYAH DHAJA, JESS DHOW and the twins all pick out a theme. Second Week New to the planet, CARLYLE SORENSEN checks out a bistro and runs into SITO MARIN where he helps her with her papers and they get to know each other as she offers to give him sightseeing tips. New to classes, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN is introduced and LAUREN WOLFE takes it upon herself to be the class ambassador. Feeling better about her confidence, SORAYA AL-KHALID wants to go to the Hebitian market with ILIAS AL-KHALID and they make some plans to go. KATAL WOLFE welcomes KITAAN DHOW to the planet and visits with her grandchildren (of sorts) before warning him about Winston Meador. SORAYA and ILIAS are still at the market when she explores more on her own and strikes up a conversation with CARLYLE. Third Week At the bar, DENORIAN THAY and MARCUS WOLFE talk about their lives before they notice TAHMOH ALMIN is there too. Marcus goes to confront him and warns him about just whose planet he is on! When KITAAN DHOW has some time to think about plans he talks to N’LANI DHAJA about Winston and maybe helping out but she explains she doesn’t want their kids involved. MARCUS runs into CORBAN MADDIX at the house and talks to him about Tahmoh but isn’t sure how he can fix anything. MARCUS continues to worry and has an argument of sorts with KATAL WOLFE who knew about Tahmoh before but didn’t say anything. MARCUS decides to try and talk to WINSTON MEADOR and gets a bad vibe from him when Winston gets angry for no reason. Fourth Week Hoping to get some help, HEIDI THAY relents to therapy with RELAR SORAN but is really nervous to talk badly about Denorian which doesn’t leave them with much progress. HEIDI goes to the Wolfe house to pick up ANNA-ALEENA THAY from a play date with WOLFE-KORAN JATAR before she has a serious conversation with KATAL WOLFE about her kids. MARCUS WOLFE and KATAL discuss Heidi’s visit before start to wonder on how to protect their kids from Meador. NERYS DORR seeks out MARCUS and explains she is worried about Tara and hopes he can speak with her. MARCUS makes his way to Asgard and runs into SIOMANE TARA only to be unsure about just how happy she is there. KARYN DAX-WOLFE has overheard her parents talking about Meador and want to help out so she talks to KESS PORGOIT about framing the guy and getting help on it with video evidence. CARLYLE SORENSEN runs into SITO MARIN once again and this time flirts more openly to get a first date. SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN is worried about his step-daughter and seeks out TARA to talk about her stay in Asgard before she confesses she has been intimate with Yintar. KARYN is at school and sick of kids making fun of her and TANIF so she gets him to kiss her, but not before he gets super shy. TARA needs a break from everyone talking to her and gets high with NAZAR REMARA before they have sex in the barn. #04 April, 2389 #04 April, 2389 #04 April, 2389